Alternate ending to Dhoom 2
by Alug-Andaaz-Hai
Summary: I can't believe there aren't any stories about D2! I mean, with so many plot holes in the movie, it should be easy to write one. Anyway, this is a light-hearted alternate ending to the film. Utter stupidity.


Jai and Aryan were both on their bikes. Staring at each other. Aryan smirks and revs his bike. So does Jai. They both start driving towards each other.

Jai:_I hope Aryan knows what he's doing, because I really hope we don't collide…_

Aryan suddenly swerves to the left, falling off a steep cliff with his bike. Jai abandons his bike and runs up to the edge of the cliff. There's a huge waterfall and below it…rocks sharpened by the current. He sees Aryan has opened a parachute. Jai hesitates. Putting his common sense aside, he jumps, hoping to grab Aryan.

He tries to grab him by the neck but misses. He slips and clings desperately to Aryan's ankle. Aryan's pants begin to slip down his waist.

Aryan:_Oh, God, this is just what I need. This guy's gonna take my pants down._

Aryan begins to furiously shake his leg. Jai looks up, "Don't you do it, A!" Jai starts climbing up Aryan's leg.

Aryan: "Jai, I can't possibly tell you how uncomfortable this is."

Aryan starts kicking Jai with his free leg.

Jai: "Ah! Stop! Quit—OW!"

Boy, it's sure taking them a long time to land. Aryan was having a fun time kicking Jai now. _Wow, he's so mushy._ But Jai just wouldn't let go.

Aryan:**Sigh** " I guess I have no choice." Aryan loosens his pants (random girls from nowhere start screaming) a look of shock on Jai's face as he falls, down, down into the churning waters. Aryan lands on the other side of the cliff and looks down. No sign of Jai. Since Aryan always carries extra pairs of the coolest clothes, he puts on some pants (girls stop screaming).

Just then, Ali comes out of the brush, holding Sunheri at gunpoint. Sunheri looks confused. So does Ali, but then again he always looks kinda confused. _"Arre, Jai kahan hai?"_ He had a big, dopey smile on his face as he said this. Aryan looks at Sunheri, silently explaining. Sunheri nods. _"Kya? Jai kahan hai??"_ Aryan stares and then looks down (hey bad guys can feel bad, too! Jai was a worthy foe). Ali's eyes widen in shock. "No! Oh GOD, NO!_Ma! Yeh tu ne kya hone diya?? _Ali throws his gun onto the ground and starts tearing up.

Aryan: "Ali..." Aryan extends his hand.

"No! Don't touch me! Ah! _Jai, teri tha vaat lag gayi! _**SOB**!" He started tearing at his hair and drops to his knees. "Monali! Your brother-in-law is dead!" Aryan and Sunheri exchange looks, not sure what to do. Sunheri starts fidgeting with her hair. "AHHhhhhh!_Maaaaaa!_Jaaaii!_Tumari biwi! Tumara bachcha!_ I can't take care of them both! I don't have that kind of moneeeeheeheeeey! **SOB**!"

Not sure he could do anything more, Aryan starts walking towards Sunheri.

Ali: "Whaadyaa think you're doing?! You can't leave! This is YOUR fault. Sit. Down. Now."

Perplexed, Aryan obliges. A surprised Sunheri does, too. They sat down next to Ali. Ali starts swaying and looks like he's about to fall onto Sunheri but then suddenly turns and smothers his face in Aryan's shoulder. He continues sobbing. "He beat me up, but he was still a good guy!" He clings onto Aryan's arm and starts rocking back and forth. Aryan had a look on his face that seemed to be a strange mixture of disgust and sympathy. He looks at Sunheri pleadingly. Sunheri looked terrified. She really wanted to leave but didn't think she should. She tries to console the weeping Ali by patting his head (sad attempt) but he slaps her hand away. He continues crying and rocking for a good twenty minutes. Sunheri had started fidgeting with her hair again.

"_Maaaaa_..." Aryan decides he's had enough.

Aryan scratched his nose. "Ali—"

Ali quickly sobers up after hearing Aryan's voice and immediately drops his arm. "This is YOUR fault!" he yells like he just realized it. "I no talk to you! NO TALK I!" He quickly gets up. He takes one last angry look at the two thieves and swiftly turns around. He starts walking away, ranting, with his arms flailing. The thieves watch him until he disappears.

Aryan and Sunheri look at each other. They both are exhausted. They hug while still sitting. "It would've, like, been, like easier if we just, like, could've faked your death!" Sunheri cries.

But of course, Jai isn't really dead and turns up six months later in Brazil.

_Dhoom Machale!_

Review, please. It's good karma! Even if I did write this as a joke, reading reviews is still fun! puppy-dog eyes 


End file.
